Kitten In The Host Club 2: Grown Up
by KylanLovesHeIsWe
Summary: Zero-chan is back and better than ever. After his little heart break, our adorable young man went to follow his dream in the United Kingdom. What happens when his band tours back to Japan and a certain Host Club has back stage passes to his concert?
1. Character Profile

Name: Zero Akamaru

Gender: Male

Species: Neko

Age: 20

Birth date: June 12

Blood Type : AB

Siblings : None

Parents : Tao Akamaru and Delilah Akamaru, both deceased

Height: 5'3

Weight: 123 lbs

Glasses or Contacts : Contacts on stage, glasses at home

Style : Sexy, stylish

Likes : Eating cake, baking, reading, sleeping, singing, writing, acting, playing pranks, being on stage, meeting fans

Dislikes : Waking up early, studying, fancy places, screaming girls, girls in general, distant people, stalkers

Personality : Blushes easily, straight forward, doesn't curse unless very angry, loves art, he's changed a lot since his Ouran days.

Educational Background: Went to a commoner middle school before getting a musical scholarship to Ouran. Not very book smart. Left Ouran before he could finish his scholarship

Background: After his heart break, Zero-chan moved to the United Kingdom. He lived on the streets for the first few months before he joined a band called BlackOut. The band took off quickly and they now play all over the world.


	2. Almost Reunited

~3rd Person POV~

"Ah, Zero-chan.. Stop.." the boy smiled. His pleas had gone unheard for some time now and he didn't seem to mind. He ran his fingers through Zero-chan's dark locks. He loved this side of Zero. He loved how affectionate he was before a performance, how he smelled, how he gripped the hem of shirt, how he left butterfly kisses on his neck. He loved it.

He loved Zero.

Kuro and Zero had been dating for about a year now and it was the best year of his life. He knew everything about Zero from the tip of his adorable ears to the soles of his feet. He knew about the life he had at Ouran; about the host club he was apart of, about his cross-dressing friend, the devil twins, the unruly king, his older baby brother, his taller older brother, the bastard, the debt, the bet, the fake marriage, the amazing honeymoon. He knew it all and loved Zero even more.

He rubbed Zero's back before pulling him close. "Show time is in ten minutes. I don't want you leaving marks." he laughed as Zero kissed his chest. "We need to go get ready." a whine from Zero had him chuckling. He was in love with this boy.

It didn't take long for them to get ready. Zero removed his glasses and put in his contacts while Kuro held his hips. The rest of the band got ready and Kuro watched them through the mirror. Zero hummed a song and smiled. He was clearly excited.

He loved performing.

He loved seeing the faces of his fans.

He loved meeting his fans even more.

He didn't do this for the money or the fame. He just wanted to help people. That's Zero for you. He loved hearing the stories of people who heard his music and stopped marking their skin, the people who heard his voice and thought it was an angel, the people who heard his lyrics and realized they weren't alone.

He responded to every letter, every tweet, every message. He was amazing with them.

Kuro watched his boyfriend as he played on stage. People say that once you get on stage you become a different person. Kuro didn't believe that one bit. Zero was still the same hyperactive, music loving, crowd jumping, soul searching lead singer.

"Okay guys, I hate to say this but it's the end of the night." Zero frowned along with most of the crowd, followed by a lot of disappointed groans. "How about we end off with a good song? It's a little sad though, I hope you don't mind." Zero took a seat at the keyboard that was on the stage. A small smile found a way to his face as the rest of the band cleared off the stage.

Kuro watched him as he played Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You. It was one of the bands best hits, one Zero played flawlessly everytime, one that meant a lot to Zero. He put so much raw emotion into it that you couldn't help but love it. He was simply amazing.

After the song he stood up and took a bow, apologizing for leaving so soon even though the concert had gone on an hour longer than it was supposed to. The band signed a few thing before heading to the back.

Tonight they had a few V.I.P people with backstage passes. Zero was the most excited. He enjoyed his fans more than anyone in the band.

Kuro held Zero's hand as they walked to the green room, only for Zero to stop. He glanced at Zero and then back at the group.

"H.. Haruhi..?"


	3. Be CALM

~3rd Person POV~

The room went silent as Zero walked over to the girl. Her face was red as she untangled herself from the red head she was with. A smile broke out on Zero's face as he hugged her. He hadn't been this excited since the beginning of the concert.

"Zero-chan!"Haruhi was glad she came. She wasn't too sure about it when the twins stopped by her house with the rest of the club. She was actually thinking of plenty of excuses while getting ready. But none seemed to work.

When she realized she was going to see BlackOut, she stopped complaining. It seemed like none of the ex-hosts realized who they were going to see. 'I guess he's changed a lot' she thought, taking in his looks.

About an inch taller, still shorter than every one. He looked, how to put this without sounding weird, gorgeous. He was absolutley handsome and she could see why he was part of the host club. He wasn't simply adorable anymore.

She hugged him tightly. She had missed him over the years

"I'm glad we got these passes." Haruhi laughed, stepping back toward her boyfriend. "Ha, me too. I'm so happy to see you guys again!" Zero held Kuro's hand, smiling at the rest of the club.

Kuro sat down, pulling Zero into his lap as the rest of the club sat around them. "You've gotten really good Ze-chan!" Honey said as he grabbed a snack cake off the table. "And you, Honey-sempai, have gotten really tall.." he sweat-dropped. Honey was no longer the boy-lolita. He was taller than Tamaki. Honey laughed and nodded.

The devilish twins walked around Kuro and Zero like volchers. Zero couldn't help but think back to the time they snatched his hat, revealing his ears. A little laugh escaped his lips before the twins could glomp him. They both rubbed their cheeks against his, telling him to never leave again and how happy they were he was back.

Mori-sempai picked up the twins by the back of their shirts and smiled at Zero. He missed Zero more than anything in the world. "Welcome back, Zero-chan." he patted him on the head and was surprised when Zero hugged his waist. After a few seconds he let go and looked up at Mori, a smile present on his face. "I think I missed you most of all!" he giggled. 'It's great to see you smiling again. A real smile.' he thought as he sat down.

"Look mommy! Our baby boy has grown up so fast!" Tamaki swung Zero around, babbling on about how proud he was of his baby and how amazed he was at his playing skills. Zero just patted his back and smiled, assuring his daddy that he had grown up wonderfully thanks to his parenting.

"I see that, Daddy." said none other than the Ootori boy. When Zero was finally released from Tamaki's grasp, he hugged the Ootori and smiled at him. They hadn't talked in a while.

The last the Ootori boy heard from him was the letter.

"Ahem.." Kuro stood up,grabbing Zero's waist. "Kuro-kun! Look, this is the club I told you about!" Zero was excited as he introduced everyone. Kuro shook everyone's hand.

Until he got to the Ootori.

"Ootori Kyoya, the bastard in the flesh." he growled, lightly pushing Zero behind him. "You're the dick who broke his heart, huh? Do you know what he was like when we found him!? How broken he was!?" he screamed.

People were staring at him, wondering what made the normally calm guitar player scream like that at what seemed to be a fan.

Zero grabbed his arm, tugging him back. "Kuro-kun, calm down. It's fine now. I'm over it." Kuro pulled his arm away and cocked his fist back.

No one could stop him before he punched the Ootori, straight in the face.


	4. Conversations

~3rd Person POV~

The room remained quiet for a second after Kyoya took the punch. Every one was surprised when he just bent over and got his glasses from the floor. He didn't move to strike back or anything. He just took it.

Zero rushed over to him, worried about what his love had done. "Kuro-kun! These are our fans and my friends. You can't just go around hitting them!" he glared. He couldn't believe it. Kuro had talked about punching the kid, but Zero always laughed it off. It was never something he had to worried about.

After checking on the Ootori, the rest of the club and the band sat down and talked.

Mainly about Zero.

"So, what about the rest of you? Are you all close to my boy as well?" Tamaki asked, smiling at the small group in front of him. Aiko, the drummer, was the first to speak. Running skilled fingers through his dark locks, he locked eyes with the 'daddy' of the host club.

"I guess you could say that. He's a great leader. " he shrugged, keeping his eyes on the blond. Next was Bradley. He had taken a seat next to Mori and was enjoying the view. "Yeah, Zero is really great. How tall are you..?" he pointed at Mori, who just stared at him. "6'5.." Bradley's face was priceless. "I.. I didn't know people could get that tall.." he stuttered, looking to the ground.

Then December responded, finally taking his eyes off of his guitar. "He's a pretty good kid. Nothing too special." a smirk on his face. Zero started to yell, claiming he was the most special person in the world causing everyone to laugh at his expense.

Last to speak was Kuro, a smile on his face as he held Zero in his lap. "You guys already know how amazing he is. I mean, you went to school with him. I wish I had known him back then." he placed a light kiss on Zero's neck, loving the blush that grew on his cheeks. "I'm lucky to know have him now." he mentioned a little too loudly.

"What do you mean? Did other bands want him?" Haruhi asked, discreetly leaning against Kaoru.

The room once again grew quiet. Everyone looked to Zero and Kuro for an answer, excluding the other band members who made excuses to leave the room.

"Zero tried to commit suicide his first week here. I met him in the hospital, found out he could sing, and invited him to join our band." he rubbed Zero's leg, trying to get him to relax.

Zero hadn't told a lot of people about that. He didn't like admitting it. He didn't like admitting that he had let life beat him down to the point he thought he didn't matter.

Then he met Kuro.

Kuro was his light in an otherwise dark world.

A few seconds went by after Kuro told them. Surprisingly, Hikaru was the first to apologize, automatically thinking back to the bet. That was then followed by the rest of the club pouring out apologies that Zero only shook his head at.

"I appreciate it. Really, I do. But stop apologizing." as he laughed, Kuro noticed how Zero gripped his hand. "So, where are you guys staying at?" Kuro successfully changed the subject. Honey-sempai started to talk about the hotel they were staying in. He was excited because it had an all night snack bar. Kuro nodded and smiled, they were in the same hotel.

Seeing how they were rich, he figured they would have gotten a suite.

They were on the same floor..

And there are only so many suites in that hotel. About six.

They were going to be neighbors.

As Kuro connected the few dots he had come up with, Zero had taken to talking to Haruhi, catching up and other things girls do.

Kuro watched as he talked with her, a smile clear in his eyes. His eventually shifted over to the Ootori only to see that he was being watched. He silently raised a well groomed eyebrow to the boy, cocking his head to the hallway. The silent child nodded and they both excused themselves from the others.

"Hey! Kuro-kun! No more fighting! If either of you come back in here bruised I will truly consider kicking your firm butt!" Zero shouted, pointing at him while he looked at Haruhi's necklace.

"No bruises, got it." he chuckled as he followed the Ootori out into the hall.

Once the door was closed, Kuro felt his back hit the wall. He smiled at the boy who had a grip on his neck.

"You never said anything about him trying to commit suicide, Kuro!" Kyoya growled. He was furious. "I'm not paying you to keep secrets! You're keeping an eye on him! Keeping him safe for God's sake! And you let that happen!?"

"Look, Kyoya. If I had known what he was going to do, I would've intervened earlier. I didn't even know he was in the hospital until the nurse had called me." Kuro explained, pushing his cousin away slightly. "Now calm down. I promised him no bruises." he brushed his shirt off and smiled. "Let's go back inside. We can continue this conversation later."


	5. Devastated

Back at the hotel, Kuro and Kyoya sat down in the lobby. Each Ootori carrying a hot beverage and taking a seat across from each other. It was all Kyoya could do not to strangle his cousin. It was late in the night, everyone else was asleep.

Kyoya sighed as he looked to his cousin, a frown clear on his face. He held so much distaste for the boy at that moment. How could he forget to put something so important in his reports? He could put how much pocky that boy ate in a day, how many times he burnt the ramen in a week, but he couldn't put that his lover had tried to commit suicide?

"Care to tell me how that little bit of information didn't make it?" Kuro smiled wide, chuckling at his cousin. "If I told you, I wouldn't have been able to spend time with him." Kyoya sweat-dropped. "Is there anything else that's missing?"

Kuro looked towards the window. He had dreaded this moment. "I think we should tell him what's been going on.." Kuro took a sip of his drink as Kyoya starred at him. He didn't think it was too much to ask. It was time for Zero to know. How long could they keep this from him? Now with Kyoya back, it didn't seem right.

"We'll keep it up for as long as I'm paying you." Kyoya took a drink. He was paying him well. Not just him, but the whole band. He booked the gigs, he booked the hotel rooms, he took care of that band. Why would they want to give that up?

"I can't do that, Kyoya. Aiko is getting restless. He didn't think he'd have to share me for this long." he looked at his cousin. "Your lover knew what was going on when you two decided to join. I gave you both the option.. Are you sure it's him who can't handle the sharing?" Kyoya smirked slightly as Kuro looked away.

"You're falling for him.." Kyoya stated, his smirk faltering. "And what if I am, huh?" Kuro huffed, crossing his arms childishly. "Besides, instead of worrying about what's going on with me, you need to figure out a way to get this under control. We won't do this for much longer. Either you tell him, or I will." And with that, Kuro got up from the table and left.

Kyoya sat there for a while, thinking. How could he tell Zero this was another lie?

~Kuro's POV~

I walked back to the hotel, Zero on my mind. This would be the end for sure. I sighed. I opened the door to Aiko's room and laid across it. "Did you tell him?" he asked, rubbing my back. "Yeah.. He said we'll do it as long as he's paying us to do it. And we can't just give it up. We're finally famous, Ai.. This won't happen again.." I frowned, burying my face.

"I don't want to keep doing this! I don't like sharing you, Kuro! I won't do it anymore!" he stood, storming to the door. "Aiko, calm down.." I followed, watching him make his way to each band members room before getting to Zero's. I watched as he threw the door open.

"Aiko stop this!" December started, grabbing him by the arm. "No! I'm tired of this!" "What's going on guys..?" Zero sat up, looking at everyone. Man, is he adorable or what? I smiled slightly before remembering what was really going on.

"Um.. Zero.." Aiko interrupted, grabbing Zero out of the bed. "We're done with this charade, Zero. We won't take the money anymore." Zero sat there, dumbfounded. "What charade..? What money..? If you guys want more you can have my share." he started, reaching for his wallet.

With all the commotion the host club burst into the room, Mori ripping Zero away from Aiko's grasp. The room went silent as Aiko grew angrier.

"I won't do this anymore! I'm tired of sharing my husband with him. Kuro, I love you. I do. But I can't. I won't play second place in your life to money or him! You said this would only a few months! That you would only love me! That this was for the money so we could live freely!" he sobbed. "But I see it! I see the way you look at him! That's the same way you looked at me when we first met! When you asked me to marry you! At our wedding and honeymoon! I can't do this anymore! You need to choose!"

The room remained quiet, the only noise being Aiko's cries. "Um.. I'm sorry.. You guys are married..?" Zero asked, looking from Aiko to me. "I don't mean to sound crazy or anything, but someone needs to tell me what's going on before I lose my mind.."

"We didn't meet in the hospital, Zero.. I've known you since you left Japan." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "Kyoya is my cousin. He paid me to keep an eye on you while you were here in the states. When you were in the hospital I realized you could sing and asked you to join our band so I could keep a better eye on you and still work with the band. Aiko and I had already been married for three years when I met you. I went to Kyoya and told him you were in my band and you wanted it to take off. He made it happen. He's the reason we had so many gigs and things before I could go to my mother and get her record label to sign us." I looked down, no longer being able to hold eye contact with the shocked room.

"Everyone seemed to notice how well you were taking to me and decided it would be best for us to get into a relationship and, with Aiko's approval, we did. I eventually clued the rest of the band in, promising them extra money not to tell you. And they didn't." I finished, looking back at Zero.

"Was anything you told me true, Kuro..?" he started, trying to get away from Mori's grasp. "Did you mean anything you said or was that all a lie too!? Did he feed you those lines!? What about the songs you wrote about me!? What about the nights we spent together Kuro!? What the actual fuck!?" he screamed, finally getting away from the giant. "I'll never hurt you Zero-chan. I love you, Zero. Don't cry, it'll be okay." he spat, mocking my voice. "You make me sick. Get the fuck out of me room before I decorate it with your face."

The hosts were stunned. I guess they hadn't heard him talk like that. "Did I fucking stutter!? Get the fuck out!" he screamed, shoving me. "I don't want to see your face ever again!" he pushed me again. "I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Mori picked him up again, holding him close to his chest.

"I believe Zero-chan asked you to leave, Kuro. I suggest you get lost." Honey said, walking over to me. I left before he could get any closer. I wasn't trying to get a broken body along with a broken heart.


	6. Even Unsinkable Ships Sink

~3rd Person POV~

All eyes were on Zero as Mori held him. He wasn't crying like the club expected him to. No, he was lashing out.

"That.. That bastard. How could he!" he turned his eyes to Kyoya. "And you! Why couldn't you just leave me the fuck alone! I left for a reason dipshit! I told you not to find me for a reason! What part of that didn't you understand!?" Mori held him tighter, refusing to let go. "Tell your cousin and the rest of them it's over with. I'm done with this shit. You Ootori are all the same, a pack of lying wolfs. Fuck you and the pot you piss in. Get the fuck out of my face. I'm sick of you. You douchebag." the insults when on and on until everyone had left the room except for Mori and Zero.

"Zero-chan.. Stop.." Mori said, rocking the emotionally unstable man. He was just as confused as the neko. How could they do this to him? Zero didn't deserve to be hurt like this. "I hate them, Mori-sempai.. I hate everything about them. Why me? What did I do to deserve this.."

Tamaki watched from the door was as Zero broke down before joining the group in the lobby. His heart was breaking for the boy. He thought Kyoya had gotten over Zero with the way they hooked up. "Kyoya, what's going on..?" Haruhi asked. She was confused more than any of us obviously. "You heard what Kuro said. Everything he said was true." he said, not looking at us.

"Why would he agree to do that if he was married..? No amount of money should cause you to convince your spouse to let you cheat.." Tamaki said, looking at Kyoya. In truth, he was happy that Kyoya kept tabs on the boy. His son shouldn't have to face this cold world alone. But he was aggravated that his Kyoya would take such great lengths to do that.

Honey, on the other hand, was past furious. How could Kyoya do something like this again!? Hurting Zero for money!? And that Kuro guy!? He couldn't believe what was happening. "I thought you had changed Kyoya!" he yelled, slamming the man into the wall and holding him by his collar. "You knew he would get hurt again! You knew it! So why do it!? Why let him get hurt again!?" he spat, the rest of them silently watching.

Everyone knew not to touch his sweets or hurt his friends..

Kyoya remained silent and Honey dropped the boy to the ground. "You're just as disgusting as you've always been." he said, walking off to get his cousin and Zero. He refused to let Zero stay anywhere near those people.

"Do you still love him..?" Hikaru directed at Kyoya as he helped him from the floor. Kyoya stayed silent, dusting him self off. "If you do, you have a funny way of showing it. You don't pay someone to act like they have feelings for someone. Stop acting like a child." he, his brother, and Haruhi all went back to there rooms, none of them looking back at him.

"We need to talk, Kyoya.." Kyoya looked shocked. Surprised really. It had been a while since Tamaki had called him anything other than mommy. "I want you to be completely honest with me. Not as your lover or whatever, but as your best friend.. What's going on with you..? Why are you doing all of this? I know it's not like you to be forward with how you're feeling but this.. This is too much even for you.." Tamaki said, leaning against the wall. "This isn't like you at all.."

"What do you want me to say, Tamaki..? I love him, okay? I'm in love with him and there's nothing I could do. He didn't want me near him and I had school to finish. I couldn't just up and leave to follow him.." Kyoya said, glaring at the blond next to him. "I had to see him again, but that didn't work. Kuro was the next best thing.."

"I don't care what you do, mommy, but you need to fix this.. Soon. I want my family back." Tamaki said before heading back to his room.


	7. FINALLY!

~Mori's POV~

I rubbed Zero's back as he cried, muttering things to himself. "Zero, none of this is your fault. You didn't know.." I tried, holding him tighter. "Of course it is! Ha, I should've known. I should've paid more attention." he said, looking down.

How could they do this to such an innocent guy? He did nothing to deserve this. Nothing at all.

"Zero, you deserve more than an Ootori.. You deserve the world. You have an amazing talent, don't let it go to waste. You can do this on your own if you want to. I see the passion when you play, when you sing, when you get on that stage. You love it there and you know it. Don't let this minor set-back put a damper on your dreams.." I said, kissing his forehead.

Then his nose..

Then his lips..

No words could describe how good this felt. This is what I've waited years for, to finally kiss Zero Akamaru and for him to kiss me back. It may not mean anything. He could be totally out of it, he could just need the comfort. But I don't mind it.

I smiled against his lips as we pulled away, our foreheads pressed against each other. His eyes stayed closed as he panted. Let me tell you, that's the most beautiful sight anyone could ever see.

How..? How could they be so stupid as to give up someone as beautiful as him..?

"M.. Mori-sempai.. W.. Why..?" he asked, a blush on his face.

"Zero.. I like you.. I've liked you for a while now.. And I know it'll take time. I'm not stupid. But I want you to go out with me. It doesn't have to be today, tomorrow, or next week. But I want to show you how you should be treated, how a real man acts when he's in the presence of someone as gorgeous as you." I smiled as his blush grew.

"I.. I'd like that.." he said, planting a small kiss on my jaw.

"Takashi, let's g.. Oh.. I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Mitsukuni left just as fast as he came in. Zero laughed lightly before yelling for him, telling him to come back.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just saying we should get going." he said, standing by the door. "Oh, you guys aren't staying in the hotel?" Zero asked as I stood, pulling him up with me.

"Nope. And neither are you." Mitsukuni said, grabbing his arm. "I won't stay in a hotel with skumbags!" he shouted, pointing to the hallway. "Now, grab your bags Zero-chan. You're coming with us."

After Zero packed his bags, we lead him out to the car and drove to the next hotel. Mitsukuni had already booked the rooms for us. Zero had fallen asleep in the car, like always, and I carried him to the room.

"Takashi, you really like him, right? Don't miss this chance.." Mitsukuni said before laying in his bed.


	8. Genuine

~3rd Person POV~

'What..' Mori thought as he opened his eyes, instantly regretting it. 'What happened last night..' he questioned as he ran his fingers through his hair. 'Okay, let's check..' he wiggled his toys. 'I have my legs.' he then wiggled his fingers. 'I have my hands.' he heard the shower running. 'I can hear..'

He frowned as he looked under the blankets. 'No pants.. No boxers.. No shirt.. I'm naked.. I'm naked. I'm naked. I'm naked I'm naked I'm naked I'm naked..' he screamed in his head. 'WHY AM I NAKED!?'

After a few seconds he calmed down and grabbed the first pair of underwear he could find, followed by his pants. 'I have to find Mitsukuni..' he tried to escape the room. He really did. But luck wasn't on his side as the bathroom door opened revealing his neko, Zero. The towel hung loosely around his waist as their eyes met. An instant blush flooded Zero's face, causing him to turn away.

"I see you're awake. Give me a second and I can make you something to eat." Zero said, sliding on his boxers under his towel followed by Mori's t-shirt. Mori couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. 'What a sight..' he thought, watching Zero walk to the kitchen.

As Zero made breakfast, Mori sat in the living room wondering how he got there. The last thing he remembered was after Mitsukuni went to bed..

~Flashback, Mori's POV~

I sighed as I walked back to where I had left Zero, only to find him with a bottle of sake in his hand. "Zero. What are you doing..?" I asked, looking at him. '1.. 2.. 3.. 6.. 9.. 9 empty bottles of sake..' I sweat-dropped. 'How could someone drink so much in that short amount of time?' "Drinn wiff meh Mooooorii!" he shouted, a drunken smile on his face. "Nahh. We're cool catts. We be friendz. Imma call you Takakashi!" his grin grew wider. "Come haff a drrinkk Takakashi!" I frowned as I sat next to him. This was going to end badly.

~Flashback over, 3rd Person POV again~

Mori rubbed his temples. That explained his head ache. He looked back at the young man in the kitchen. 'That doesn't explain why I woke up naked though..' he thought as he leaned back into the couch. A couple seconds went by before everything started to click.

A drunk Zero.

Plus.

A drunk Takashi.

Equals.

Sex he couldn't remember.

He sighed a covered his face with his hands. 'I can't believe it..' he thought, trying harder to remember last nights events. He rose swiftly from his seat and made his way to the door. He needed to talk to Mitsukuni. Soon. He gave a halfhearted excuse to Zero about him leaving, asking him to keep the food warm before leaving to Mitsukuni's room.

He barged in the room, not wasting any time. He had to talk to someone. Sadly, his cousin wasn't in the room. Mori sat on the bed when he noticed a note on the dresser.

_Takakashi :)_

_I moved rooms! :) As much as I love you and Zero-chan. I don't need to hear that. I may be older but that.. that was too much. Please, try to give me a warning next time. I'm in room 807 now. Take your time! _

_Mitsukuni 3 3_

Mori blushed a dark red as he read the note. 'So.. We did.. it..' he thought as he slowly made his way back to the room where Zero was. He stopped at the door. 'We.. We had sex.. We had sex.. We had sex.. I never thought.. Well, I did. But not like that..' he shook his head and opened the door.

"I said shut it!" Zero yelled causing Mori to pause his movements. "He has a fiance, Zero. I know you don't want to hear it, but it's true. His parents picked her out when he was still in high school. Whether he has intentions to marry her or not, he's still engaged." Mori's heart stopped. He had forgotten. He had completely forgotten. It had been years since he had heard anything about it and when his parents told him, he just nodded. He never thought anything of it. He wasn't ready to be married and he didn't think his parents would actually arrange a marriage for him.

"Ha! You want me to believe you?! Really?! After everything you've done to me?! You're the biggest liar I know, Kuro! You and Kyoya are just alike! I'll ask him about it myself!" he screamed.

'Time to face the music..' Mori sighed as he continued into the room. 'This won't end well.'

As he walked in, his whole body grew numb.

Zero, Kuro, Kyoya, Mitsukuni, and Delilah..


End file.
